


My King

by LeahNoLiah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, NFSW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahNoLiah/pseuds/LeahNoLiah
Summary: Cock warming with Loki. Set during the first Thor movie.





	My King

Loki was a force to be reckoned with. He was powerful, dominating, and all around cocky and that's what made Y/N fall in love with him. Plus, what's not to love about a prince? What he ever found in her, no one will ever know. Even she didn't know -she was nothing more than a servant to his own mother in the palace. She had been of service for the last 400 years and not once had Loki spared her a second glance until recently. She didn't complain, though.

She remembers her first real encounter with him. He had intercepted her while she was doing her duties for Queen Frigga and claimed he needed help with something. As much as she knew she had to finish her task for the Queen, she had gotten lost in his frosted blue eyes and followed him to wherever he needed help. It was there he had ambushed her. Right in the middle of the garden, just below the Queen's window. Loki had pinned her into the dirt, lifted her dress, and roughly taken her much to her delight. It was the first of their many trysts.

Loki was a god of thrills. Y/N lost count of how many times they were almost caught by a passerby. Or even, Gods save them, his own parents. Frigga would surely punish her for having intimate relations with her son. Odin would only be more harsh. But it seemed Loki didn't care. And, damn it, she loved the excitement.

"You feel so good, my pet." Loki panted in her ear, accentuating each word with a rough thrust into her backside. Y/N could only moan in response.

Her hands were plastered flat on the alcove wall, her head dipped down between them. Loki had her dress bunched in his hands around her hips, her undergarments tangled around her knees, while he drove his cock into her over and over again. He was big.  _So big_. He stretched her deliciously around him and she could do nothing but take it.

"Keep quiet, darling, or else someone will hear you." he warned. He tested her resolve, shifting his hips so he could hit that one spot deep inside her, forcing a keening cry from her lips. A set of footsteps echoed behind them, heading in their direction. Y/N placed a hand over her mouth to keep from alerting whoever was walking about -probably a guard. Loki only increased his pace, pushing her closer and closer to climax. Her adrenaline was at its peak as well when the footsteps got closer.

"Come, my pet. Come for your prince." demanded Loki. His words were the final push she needed to achieve her orgasm. Her knees buckled under her but Loki held her tightly against him. She didn't scream, though. She rode through the pleasure, it being drawn out from his continuous thrusting until he too found his release. He then let her go and she slumped to the ground, breathing heavily through the aftershocks.

She heard the footsteps bypass them without fault. Whoever it was hadn't heard them.

Loki bent down and gripped at her undergarments, pulling them from her legs. He kissed her hungrily.

"You won't be needing these. You will continue your duties with my cum dripping down your thighs." he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." she responded back obediently. Loki loved being addressed as such.

"Run along before my mother comes searching for you."

Y/N got to her feet and quickly scurried away. She could still feel her cunt clenching around the memory of his cock and his cum tickling along her thighs. It was an erotic feeling.

The day Odin banishes Thor and falls into his sleep is the day Loki completely changed. Loki was always a force to be reckoned with but after this, he wasn't recognizable anymore. He had stopped seeking Y/N out and even went missing for a few days. Not even Heimdall could locate him. Y/N was sick with worry but tried to occupy her busy mind with her duties. With Odin in his sleep, Thor banished, and Loki gone, Queen Frigga held a lot of her shoulders and needed all the help she could get. Y/N offered whatever she could to ease the Queen's burden.

It was two weeks later when Loki had returned. She had seen him from Frigga's window, riding down the Bifrost, and ran to alert the Queen. Frigga, Y/N, and several guards had met Loki at the palace gates. Frigga hugged her son tightly, glad to see he was safe. Y/N wanted to hug him as well, just as happy to see him again, but Loki had paid no mind to her presence. And that hurt deeply but she couldn't say anything about it for fear of exposing their sexual rendezvouses.

Frigga spent the rest of the day in private with her son. She had sent Y/N away, telling her to put her duties aside until further notice. When the next day's rising sun had woken Y/N, she dressed for her duties and went to find Queen Frigga. The Queen was in the throne room with Loki and half of the palace. The Queen stood beside King Odin's throne with Loki standing directly in front of it -Odin's staff gripped tightly in his hand. She spoke:

"My fellow Asguardians. It is disheartening to inform you all that your King has fallen into his Odinsleep. Asguard is defenseless without its king. With my son and future king, Thor, off-world, the duty has been passed on to my other son, Loki, who shall be your king until Odin awakens. As Queen, it is my authority to grant you, Prince Loki, the title and responsibility of King of Asguard." Frigga announced. She placed Odin's elegant crown on Loki's head. Y/N joined the others in bowing down to the new king.

King Loki.

He was far different than Prince Loki.

Prince Loki was a mischievous trickster with a careless attitude. King Loki had aged 2,000 years. He was burdened with the responsibilities of king and it was wearing him down. Y/N wanted to help him. She wanted to ease the burden weighing on his shoulders. When her duties to the Queen were finished, she sought out Loki in the throne room. He was slouched in Odin's throne, hand rubbing viciously at his eyes.

"My Lord." she said, capturing his attention. Instantly, his mood lightened.

"What is it I can help you with?" he asked with a smirk.

"It is not what  _you_  can help  _me_  with. It is what  _I_  can help  _you_  with, my Lord."

"Oh? Pray tell, what is it you can do for me?"

"If you'll allow me to freely speak," she started, waiting for Loki to nod his approval to her request. "I can see you are not happy. I can see it in your eyes; you are troubled. And I wish to help you, my Lord." Loki's interest was piqued. He slouched again, this time in a more carefree manner, and scratched at his chin as he thought.

"And how do you wish to help me, my pet?" he asked.

"In any way you desire."

"Come here, little one. I believe there is something you can do for me." Loki beckoned. Y/N carefully walked up the steps to the throne, standing before him for his eyes to roam over her. He gripped her hips and pulled her between his legs. He grinned that sinister grin she loves so much, making a rush of arousal pool at the bottom of her belly.

Loki traced a finger down her neck, stopping at the cleavage peaking from above her dress. He pulled the dress down, freeing one of her breasts, and he traced his finger down further. He played with her nipple, toying it to a hardened peak. She sighed softly as he played with her. While one hand massaged her breast, the other lifted up the skirt of her dress and snuck into her undergarments.

"You're so wet, darling. Have you thought about this? Have you gone all day imagining this moment?" he teased. "Answer your king."

"Yes, my Lord." she gasped out. Loki's thumb rubbed at her clit while two of his fingers entered her. His movements were slow and careful, wanting to draw her pleasure out. He was in no rush to make her cum. Her earlier arousal pent up alongside the newfound pleasure Loki was giving her. She ground her hips down on his hand but he merely pulled back to deny her, making her whine.

"What is it, my pet? What do you want?"

"I want to cum, my Lord. Please."

"You don't get to cum until I tell you to."

"Please, my King. Please can I cum?"

"No." he said, pulling his hands free from her. His hands folded into his lap, making no move to touch her again. Y/N whined again, feeling too empty.

"Please." she begged.

"Why should  _you_  cum if you're suppose to be helping me?" he questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow. Y/N was at a loss for words -he was right. She came here to help him.

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

"You can make it up to me." he suggested. "It gets rather drafty in here at times. I would very much like it if you would warm me up."

"H-how do I do that?" she asked confused. Loki didn't answer her with words and instead pulled her to her knees in his lap. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his hard cock free. He circled the head around her opening a few times before slowly pushing in. They both groaned. Her cunt stretched around him in that familiar way he loved so much. When he bottomed out, he sighed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Perfect. You're so warm, pet. I feel much better now." he praised. He may have felt better but Y/N felt like she was going to explode if she didn't cum soon. She felt so full with his cock, it was almost unbearable. She whined.

"Now, you will sit here until I have warmed up again. Do I make myself clear?" he ordered. Y/N nodded, unable to speak coherently.

"You're so beautiful like this. Mewling for me. Drenched in lust for me. You are intoxicating." Loki praised her again. He expressed his appreciation by returning his hands to her breasts. He yanked the top of her dress all the way down until her chest was fully exposed to his liking. He massaged her breasts for awhile, letting their weight conform to his hands, before taking a nipple between his lips and sucking lightly as if he were a child nursing. The action caused Y/N to throw her head back and moan wantonly.

Loki gave her other breast the same attention and suckled on that nipple as well. He peppered kisses along every inch of her exposed skin. He took his sweet time in playing with her meanwhile Y/N was wiggling in his lap, looking for the movement and friction she needed. Loki sitting so still inside of her cunt wasn't a feeling she was used to. Loki was usually rough and fast in seeking his pleasure. Now, he was relaxed and apathetic to it.

His leather trousers rubbed against her clit with any amount of movement made by either one of them but it wasn't enough to bring her to climax. As the minutes ticked by, she became a begging mess in his lap.

"Please, Loki! Please, my king! Oh please let me cum!" Y/N pleaded over and over again. Loki merely laughed and continued to mark her skin with his lips.

"You wish to cum, darling?"

"Yes, my Lord. Please can I cum!"

"Then cum for me. Cum for your king." he granted his permission. Y/N started bouncing in his lap, chasing after the built up pleasure that had boiled in her belly for the last twenty minutes. Her orgasm was quick to wash over her in a valley of euphoria. She swore she saw Valhalla behind her eyelids. She was sure she was babbling incoherently through her climax but she didn't care.

Loki gripped the swell of her ass and forcefully bounced her in his lap. She had gone limp in his hold, falling into his chest with heavy breaths and high-pitched moans. The sound was beautiful -it was his favorite sound in all the nine realms right after her begging. His cock was hard and heavy inside of her and he was desperate for a release. Her cunt was so warm and tight and it felt amazing wrapped around him. The feeling of her breasts bouncing against his chest helped him push himself over the edge and join her in bliss.

He came deep inside her womb, careful to not let a single drop escape her. She belonged to him and him only. In a few months, she will have no choice but to accept that fate.


End file.
